This invention relates to lithography tools used for patterning substrates, and more particularly, to a lithography tool having a reticle stage capable of dynamically bending a reticle in a deterministic manner during scanning for the purpose of correcting unwanted distortion of the reticle and/or the projection optics of the tool.